


Words of Advice

by OrangeSorbetto



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Slice of Life, teikokuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto
Summary: In a world where Teikoku isn't run by a revenge hungry monster, but a coach that cares about the team, it's easy to see the flaws they have and how to fix them in constructive ways. A small piece of their practice shows how they thrive in this condition.Teikoku Week day 3 - Alternate Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Words of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a writing exercise that a friend of mine mentioned. They said "what if Kageyama had a happy childhood, how would he coach then?" and upon exploring that idea, I wrote this little fic. It was actually very fun and I'm sorry for the self-indulgent headcanons I have.
> 
> It takes place in sort of a mix of the original and Ares timeline. Mostly by which I have thrown Fudou and Kidou on the team together, so it's definitely diverging off of canon.
> 
> Thanks to UndeadFae for the idea!

Kageyama had a habit of smiling when he watched his players on the field. He had known them for so long, some almost all their lives, and watching their soccer progress into what it was was rewarding for him.

He had spent a long time in his life playing soccer, and analyzing the sport, so he knew what to look for. Spending the rest of his career as a coach was actually the idea of his father before he passed. He always told his son he would make a great coach.

His father before him was also a playmaker, and he knew he passed that onto his captain, whom he helped raise from a child into a successful youth player.

After a long day of watching the team prepare for another win at practice, as they had been unbeatable due to his coaching and their efforts, he found himself having words of advice for them as they did cool down stretches.

“Jimon.” He started, looking at their striker. “Remember to pivot your foot to the right when you take a shot, this should amplify the power.” He knew that he was eager to get a kick in most times, and thus became sloppy at the execution.

Jimon was used to the critiques on his kicks, as he had heard this comment before. He looked down somewhat embarrassed but he mostly kept his pride. He nodded. “Yes, Commander.”

Kageyama turned again to another player. “Narukami.” He looked the boy in the eyes as he spoke, knowing that he was hard of hearing and used his hands to sign for him to slow down. “Adagio when you pass, and accelerando when you’re doing a feint.” He made sure to use terms in music to connect with him. Over the years of knowing him, he’d come to recognize that that was the easiest way to communicate to him, because he understood music very well.

Narukami nodded. “Yes, Commander.” He logged away the comment in his mind.

“Genda, if you don’t have to use High Beast Fang, do not do it.” Kageyama gave this as a more strict order.

Genda shook his head. “With all due respect, Commander, it’s always worked--”

“It’s dangerous.” Kageyama cut off his words before he could finish. “There’s a reason Beast Fang is forbidden and High Beast Fang is not far off. I can see you’re in pain each time you use it.”

Genda bit his bottom lip for just a second, but he swallowed his pride and gave a nod. His commander had never done anything but help them before, this couldn’t be any different.

“Use it if necessary, and I trust your judgement on that. But only that.”

“Yes, Commander.”

“Sakuma.” Kageyama’s voice seemed to soften when he looked at the forward. A tactical boy, just like their captain, he knew the way he needed to talk to him. “Calm down when you play. You are doing enough.” 

It was strange that that was all he had to say for Sakuma to understand, but he did. Sakuma beat himself up regularly about the small things, when a pass or a shoot didn’t go the way he wanted it to, or he had a misstep in his calculations. He compared himself to Kidou and Genda and all those he was very close to regularly, but his coach just reminded him not to with those simple words. It was oddly uplifting.

“Yes, Commander.” He muttered quietly. “Thank you.”

Kageyama looked at the group and spotted the wildcard in their bunch. “Fudou, remember to listen.” 

“Huh? What does that mean?” Fudou was new to the group, a transfer student and a scholarship student. He had a hard time getting along with his teammates, and he rarely listened to what his captain had to say.

“Maybe if you’d listen you know.” Kageyama knew that Fudou wouldn’t perform as well as he could without the team building. He needed to make friends with his team and understand them if he was going to excel. He knew eventually his trust issues would subside, and maybe if he listened to what his team said, that would happen sooner rather than later.

Fudou gave a nonchalant look. “Whatever.”

“Fudou.” Kidou scolded. Their captain was adamant about being respectful to their coach as that was the Teikoku way.

“Sorry Captain~” Fudou apologized in a singsong voice.

Kageyama gave a bit of a grin and looked at the rest of the group. “Gojou.” 

“Commander?” The defender looked up curiously, with his signature smile attached.

“I’m not sure what you’re doing, but it seems to be working, so keep it up.”

The team let out collective laughs at the comment that was delivered so dryly.

Gojou gave a thumbs up in response.

“Then finish your cool downs and you’re done.” 

As most of the team got up and ready, it took Kidou a minute. He wanted to make sure his managers had no notes for him, or anything to discuss. When he was done with the logistics, he turned to leave the field but was stopped by a hand on his back.

To his side, he saw his coach walking with him now, his hand still placed between his shoulders gently. 

“You’re doing great, Kidou.” Kageyama reminded him as they walked out of the stadium. 

Kidou gave a bit of a smile and looked away now. “Thank you.” He said, enjoying the compliment from the man who helped raise him. 

As they left, Kageyama would give his final comment of the day as their practice ended. His hand left from the other’s back to a gentle pat on the head, making sure not to displace his dreadlocks. 

“I’m very proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Teikoku deserves to be happy sometimes goddamn it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
